


Lo que había abajo de la cabaña

by minimamente



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: El fin del mundo, F/M, M/M, Monologo maligno, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos sus amigos murieron, los monstruos y criaturas de pesadilla mataron a todos, se supone que ellos también debieron morir, pero alguien tiene otros planes. Dana y Marty se enfrentan a lo que había abajo de la cabaña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La cabaña del terror

Me filtrare en las grietas de tu corazón roto.

“Todo está pavimentado, todo archivado; los niños tienen chips con GPS en la cabeza para localizarlos; lo que pasa es que la sociedad debe desmoronarse, lo necesita, pero todo el mundo está demasiado cómodo para verlo…”

“Extrañaba tus platicas Marty”

Es el inicio del fin de la humanidad y de todo lo que se conoce.

Deberían estar muertos, aplastados por las rocas o desangrados por las heridas, debieron estar muertos desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad y pudriéndose en algún lugar de ese maldito bosque solo para satisfacer la sed de sangre de unos dioses antiguos malignos gigantes o algo así.

Pero son unos malditos tercos y evitaron lo que tal vez hubiera sido la salvación de la humanidad, por los años que hubiera servido ese maldito ritual hasta que atrajeran a otro grupo de ingenuos a un muy bien elaborado matadero, como a ellos; con engaños, con drogas, cumpliendo el papel que le corresponde a cada uno en este sacrificio lleno de sufrimiento hasta que ninguno o quizás solo a medias uno saliera con vida.

Simples marionetas, sacrificios que cumplen con malditos papeles cliché, una obra de teatro que se repitió una y otra vez, un sinfín de veces hasta que ellos, unos simples mortales, acabaron con la sincronía de la obra.

Y ahora están entre las garras de uno de esos dichosos dioses malignos gigantes, literalmente; es enorme, inmenso, la impresión de estar bajo esa mirada de este ser más antiguo que cualquier cosa que ellos hubieran conocido en este mundo los deja con un sentimiento de increíble vulnerabilidad y miedo.

Pero se han sentido así durante toda la noche así que ya están lo suficiente acostumbrados para conservar lo poco de cordura que les queda por un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad absoluta.

Saben que ya es su fin, ya están prácticamente medio muertos, y si a ese gigante se le ocurre cerrar la mano, dejarlos caer desde quien sabe cuántos metros, o incluso estornudad sobre ellos, seguro ya se terminaría el trabajo.

¿Qué es lo que espera? ¿Un último chiste?

En estos cruciales momentos de vida o muerte se supone que piensas en tu vida. Quizás Dana pensó en su familia, su escuela, los momentos que vivió con sus amigos, en aquel profesor que se enamoró y como fornicaron en la biblioteca de la universidad como animales y ella aun creía que había algo entre ellos. La dulce e ingenua Dana, la que aun cuando ese profesor al final se haya comportado como un patán siguió sintiéndose enamorada y justificando sus acciones ya que según ella sabía en lo que se metía al enredarse en este amorío estudiante-profesor, tratando de actuar lo suficientemente madura o como creyó que una persona madura lo haría.

El papel de LA VIRGEN.

Bueno, no era exactamente “virgen”, y siendo sinceros en la actualidad pocas mujeres de su edad siguen siéndolo. Oh pero daba la imagen al personaje en esta obra, aun así, al final, no mostro ser el ser humano más noble.

~La más traidora y ruin de las mujeres. No, de todas las creaturas. Se hace la santa, la vulnerable, la ingenua para luego mostrar su traición a los que fueron más fieles que ella.~

Marty quizás pensó en su familia también, aunque siendo sinceros él no era muy apegado a ellos y la mayoría de la gente que realmente le importaba, sus amigos, estaban muertos a excepción de Dana. No es que odiara a sus padres, pero su padre era esa clase de padre estricto y conservador que exigía que su hijo siguiera el camino que le había planeado como un adulto responsable, un abogado o contador, quizás un doctor, en cambio Marty resulto ser todo lo contrario de lo que hubiera esperado que fuera su padre, y su madre siendo de la vieja escuela en que siempre trataría de apoyar a su marido, trataba de convencer a su hijo de que contentara a su padre con las expectativas que esperaba. Pero Marty era un rebelde y filósofo, alguien con problemas con la autoridad y con un carácter muy fiel con los que quería, quizás jamás seria el doctor/contador/abogado que quería su padre, pero le traería un título universitario de psicología y filosofía siendo uno de los mejores de su generación, lo haría a su manera.

Hacerlo a su manera como lo hacía siempre, como lo había hecho aquella noche.

~Hasta el final siempre fiel. No un caballero, no un héroe, quizás más inclinado a un tonto que amaba con amor y admiración a sus amigos… incluso a quien le traiciono.~

“Es el tonto… no importa la chica, mátalo a él primero…”

“No deberían estar aquí. Esto debió ser diferente y terminar más rápido. No me imagino su dolor y confusión… pero no son nada con lo que llego antes. Nuestro deber es aplacar a los antiguos, como el suyo es el ser sacrificados. Perdónenos y déjenos terminar esto.”

“…morir con ellos, o morir por ellos…”

-¿Por qué nos mantienes vivos?- Marty le pregunta a ese ser y a la vez en nadie en particular, no espera una respuesta realmente.

Su voz podría ser como la de una hormiga hablando a un humano, inentendible, inescuchable, muda y sin sentido.

Tal vez sea insolencia, o la marihuana que fumo hace rato, pero aún hay ahí en ese cuerpo maltrecho y drogado algo de rebeldía a pesar de que sabe que sus palabras podrían llegar a oídos sordos, o que al final la respuesta realmente no tiene importancia, unos segundos más de vida no harán la diferencia.

El suelo tiembla, no, la palma de la mano en la cual están echados boca arriba es la que experimenta movimiento. Cuando empiezan a escuchar un ruido tan potente como una tormenta de truenos y rayos salir de la boca del gigante pueden deducir que aquel ser… está riendo.

Dana trata de amortiguar el sonido cubriéndose los oídos, es difícil mover los brazos después de un ataque de un hombre lobo. Masticada, arañada, escupida tal vez también, sangrienta y mal herida pero aún viva, apenas pero viva.

“Todo el mundo Marty…”

“Si Dana, ¿Te sientes fuerte?”

En sus manos cargo un arma, un arma que su amigo en intención de que se protegiera se la dio. ¿Qué hizo ella? Le apunto con esa misma arma después de escuchar el monologo de aquella mujer de porque era NECESARIO la muerte de todos sus amigos. También le dijo que su muerte podía ser opcional, no necesaria.

Marty está a su lado sufriendo un severo dolor de cabeza, el que era considerado el payaso y filósofo del grupo, de que no importaba si no estaba totalmente de acuerdo apoyaría y seguiría a sus amigos, quien les contaría sus teorías conspirativas y filosofas del mundo. Quien defendía a sus amigos con sus palabras sarcásticas frente a individuos tan aterradores como un ermitaño en una estación de gasolina o contra un zombie sediento de sangre a puño sangriento a pesar que esa no era su naturaleza. El BUFON. 

Quien había salvado a su amiga para que en el momento más crítico terminara siendo amenazado por ella.

“Si tienen que matar a mis amigos para sobrevivir, un cambio tal vez tenía que llegar…”

Le dolió, claro que le dolió, la traición podía ser la peor de las ofensas pero entendía el punto de vista de ella. Toda la humanidad no era comparada con solo una vida, pero él no podía perdonar a aquel mismo mundo en donde habitaba la humanidad que se había atrevido a matar a sus más queridos amigos como si no valieran nada.

Tal vez fue estúpido y egoísta, ¿pero no lo habían sido también aquella maldita secta/organización al tratarlos a sus amigos y a él como marionetas desechables?

“Elegimos… en el sótano, con lo que estábamos jugando. Nos hicieron elegir. Elegimos como morir…”

-No me había divertido tanto en siglos- lograr escuchar cuando la tormenta atronadora deja de retumbar. Es una voz profunda, fuerte y poderosa, hace temblar sus cuerpos como hojas en otoño. Es la voz de alguien que saben que será lo último que escucharan, verán, sentirán. Su verdugo.

Entre la bruma del dolor, la droga y al borde de la muerte notan rasgos muy humanos en realidad en aquella entidad. Si tuvieran que comparar ese rostro con algo conocido quizás lo asociarían con un nativo americano o un hindú, un hindú con cuernos de venado saliendo de su frente y colmillos prominentes sobresaliendo de labios, de piel oscura y ardiente, como lava enfriándose y calentándose contantemente, y unos ojos cual carbones ardiendo por eones.

Quizás era todo eso y más, quizás nada de eso y a la vez sí, la mente humana tiende a relacionar las cosas que conoce con lo nuevo que ve.

Frente a él los últimos que arruinaron el juego, el ritual ancestral para mantenerlo dormido a él y a sus hermanos.

La zorra, el atleta, el erudito, el tonto, la virgen, todos jóvenes que representan un papel de un acto, una historia, una vida ya olvidada.

Seres pequeños e insignificantes que con una simple acción pudieron haberlo mantenido dormido en su sueño de sangre y destrucción arrullado por el sufrimiento de su sacrificio, soñando por los gloriosos días en que los de su especie gobernaban aquella naciente roca tan prometedora de creación y destrucción.

Los días de gloria habían llegado nuevamente, gracias a que la humanidad había subestimado a la misma humanidad.

¿Qué tan cruel puede ser el humano para salvar un vida a costa de la humanidad? ¿Qué tan bondadosa podía ser la humanidad para sacrificar a sus semejantes por un bien general?

Todos esos años siempre lo mismo, algunas diferencias, pero los mismos patrones. La puta muere primero por ser la más impura, y la virgen se queda a lo último por su pureza, no necesariamente física pero si espiritual y de corazón.

Pero el aroma de esa hembra indicaba que carecía de uno y de lo otro, mientras que el varón pudo haber sido bien escogido en varios de los papeles de los otros sacrificios, era inteligente, era audaz y valiente, claro, podía ser también un bufón, el que se llevaba las preocupaciones de sus camaradas con sus actos y guardaba las suyas propias para no incomodar a los demás, anteponiendo a sus amigos, y ese acto, ese simple acto había sido el fin de la humanidad tal como se conocía en esa era.

Su salvador y el de sus hermanos. El condenador de la humanidad y la tierra cual como era.

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora con ustedes?-

¿Qué debería hacer con estos personajes? Uno y otro había jugado un papel importante esa noche, ese amanecer de una nueva era.

Aplastarlos en su puño seria increíble y absurdamente simple, había esperado mucho como para empezar su nuevo reinado con un acto tan simple.

Cerró los ojos una fracción de segundos y los sintió todo, a sus hermanos y compañeros levantándose de sus respectivas prisiones, causando destrozos, temblores, inundaciones y explosiones volcánicas. El resurgir de un profundo sueño acompañado de ríos de sangre, gritos y muerte, oh que glorioso día.

También sintió las cada vez más débiles vidas que cargaba en la palma de su mano extinguirse, debía tomar una decisión o terminarían de morir por sus propias heridas aquellos humanos.

-Siéntanse afortunados humanos, los conservare por el momento-

-¿Qué?-

Bajo su poder su existencia es su capricho, es su decisión si viven o mueren, es dueño de su existencia, y si dice que los conservara la muerte no les podrá tocar hasta que él lo decida.

-Incluso los monstruos tienen su lado de bondad, deberían estar agradecidos. No morirán hoy-

-Yo diría que tienen un sentido del humor muy cruel- Marty a pesar de todo, sigue siendo Marty, debe de haber una manera, creara una manera si es necesario, pero no está dispuesto a dejar que ese bastardo los salve hoy o nunca –deja tanto teatro, ya sabemos que quieres la muerte de toda la humanidad y el mundo, no es necesario que alargues tanto esto- no, no es necesario que alargue este sufrimiento, este dolor.

Ya no quiere huir de la muerte, ya todo está perdido. Vengo a sus amigos, quiere estar con ellos. Con Curt, con Jules, incluso con Holden a pesar que no era tan cercano a este. No sabe si hay vida después de la muerte, realmente no creyó en eso de la religión, pero con monstruos, muertos vivientes y pesadillas sacadas de las mentes más enfermas tratando de matarte, empiezas a dudar que realmente hay algo ahí afuera a parte de lo que la razón te dice. 

-Oh Marty, te vi toda esta noche, que tan subestimado llegaste a ser, incluso por tu amada amiga, ¿no Dana?-

“…Marty tenía razón”

En este punto de la noche ya no debería sorprenderles que esa cosa sepa sus nombres. Marty por un momento recuerda que su “viaje” de marihuana más temprano aquella noche escucho susurros, susurros con mil voces y ninguna, y entre ellas este tono soberbio, supremo a todos. ¿Qué es lo que decían? Burlas, y una cosa obvia.

Títeres, títeres… morirán, morirán… tontos… ellos vienen…

Por un momento pensó en que eran sus propios delirios, pero ahora sabe que esas voces eran de todos esos monstruos en los pisos debajo del sótano, y de él, sea lo que sea. Dios maldito.

-Tal vez sería mejor solo conservar a uno, ¿Qué dicen?- 

No hay respuestas. Vivir para ver el infierno desatado o morir en ese mismo momento sabiendo que el otro se quedaría en el infierno en la tierra, ninguna de esas opciones es muy alentadora. Dana observa de reojo a Marty, no sabe porque tienta aún más su suerte, en realidad la mayoría de las veces jamás sabía que era lo que tenía en la cabeza. Desde antes, ella también lo considero un bufón. 

Es en estos momentos en realidad se alegraba que fueran sus muertes, no sabría cómo encarar una vida a Marty. Lo traiciono en el último segundo, no solo a él, sino a sus mejores amigos también, tal vez el peso de la culpa no sería tan grande si ella no hubiera escogido sus muertes, porque ella lo escogió, curiosa, estúpida, Marty trato de advertirles pero ninguno escucho, trato de ser la voz de la razón pero NADIE escucho. Y ella leyó ese diario, y ese maldito conjuro en latín. En ese momento quiso ser la interesante, encontrándose ese diario fue un intento infantil de llamar la atención. 

Pudo, realmente tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse callada y leer en silencio, como los demás en sus contemplaciones en ese sótano lleno de artefactos malditos, en vez de eso quiso llamar la atención de sus amigos y les hiso escuchar esas cosas horribles y sin sentido en su momento.

Ahora esa cosa le arrebata su último consuelo. Marty dijo que no importaba, uno junto a otro fumando un cigarro de marihuana esperando su final. Con eso se hubiera quedado y morirían, con el ultimo de sus amigos perdonándola consiente de sus próximas muertes. Pero sabe que nadie podría perdonar tan fácilmente esa clase de traición, ni siquiera Marty. Si estuviera en sus zapatos no podría. 

-Basta, tu… cosa, ANTIGUO- así lo había llamado esa mujer, ANTIGUOS –termina con esto de una vez, con este monologo, este intento de prolongar nuestro sufrimiento- Dana se sorprende de que fue capaz de soltar esas palabras, no solo por su coraje sino porque hubiera tenido las energías para hablar, está segura que con tanta sangre perdida debería convulsionando o en estado de shock, inconsciente, más cerca de la muerte.

Donde el último consuelo en ese día pueden buscar.

-Y la dulce, dulce… perra Dana, hablando buscando aun en estos momentos un escape. Si, una perra, te mordió uno de los hijos de Licaón. Su maldición ahora correría por tus venas. ¿Lo sientes? Puedo ver realmente qué clase de persona eres con solo verte, y no vales más que aquellos “amigos” tuyos quienes murieron. Puedo ver todo tu pasado, la persona que eres ahora, lo que serás mañana-

-Hey, déjala en paz- Marty vio el temblor de Dana, a pesar que no tenía fuerzas y creía que ya no podría tener más miedo, vio cuando su cuerpo cuando el hablo de ese tal Licaón y su maldición ahora dentro de ella.

¿Hay mujeres lobo? Él solo sabe lo de las películas. Dana, no podría imaginarla así, convertida en uno de tantos monstruos como los que vio aquella noche.

-El héroe menos pensando aun sorprendiendo. ¿Vez Dana? Este si vale su peso en oro. Los humanos, ¿Cuándo dejaron de apreciar este tipo de cosas? Mantenerse fiel a uno mismo y fiel a los que deciden amar en lugar de ambiciones, egoísmos y glorias pasajeras. Te sentías tan orgullosa atrayendo a ese viejo hombre, ese supuesto erudito que se vanagloriaba por tener algo de conocimiento, alimentaste su ego e igualmente el tuyo. Dos escorias tal para cual. Pero debo agradecerte, fuiste parte de mi liberación, y tu naturaleza podría serle útil a las nuevas tribus de Licaón, Fenris y otras más, portadora de su semilla-

-¡BASTA!- ambos gritan.

Ambos pueden imaginarlo, y sin saberlo son las mismas imágenes, quizás sea uno de los tantos poderes de esa entidad lo que les hace ver ese posible futuro.

Dana perdiendo cualquier rastro de humanidad tal como se conoce, una bestia guiada por instinto y no la razón. Dana impulsada por bajas pasiones entregadas por el impulso del calor del celo a monstruos capaces de devorar hombres, siendo una criadora de la nueva generación de monstruos que verían este nuevo mundo como suyo. Dana como un monstruo atacando a la misma humanidad a la que una vez perteneció, destrozando carne y huesos, devorando órganos y bebiendo sangre. La dulce Dana realmente convirtiéndose en una perra.

-Es un futuro prometedor, parte de ti quería algo por el estilo ¿no Dana? Tal vez tu pareja no sea un erudito ególatra, o tenga el rostro humano más atractivo. Pero serán los distinguidos miembros de los licántropos. Y no me he olvidado de ti Marty-

-No le hagas eso a ella, eso es…-

-¿Horrible? Pero es lo que se merece. Considéralo como la expiación de sus pecados, incluso llegara agradecer su nueva naturaleza-

-No, prefiero. Prefiero morir a tener que vivir así-

-Tú no tienes esa opción. Ninguno la tiene, son míos ahora. Y antes de que empieces a ahogarte en tu propia miseria y arrepentimiento patética humana, toma un poco más del ejemplo de tu “amigo”, él no se arrepiente-

Marty no se arrepiente de salvarla, no se arrepiente de haber tratado de sobrevivir hasta este punto para ver al mundo arder, pero no quiere que sus esfuerzos termine en que ella tenga que sufrir de esta manera.

-¿Sufrir? Ella conocerá los placeres de los que una naturaleza humana no puede brindar, esa es mi compasión. Igual tu Marty, tu estarás a mi lado hasta que me canse-

-¡No somos mascotas o juguetes para que no trates de esta manera! ¡Ya tuvimos suficiente de esto esté día!-

-Hajajajajajaja Marty, oh Marty, definitivamente no terminare de divertirme contigo-

Hay otro pequeño temblor pero este no es provocado por la risa de aquel maligno ser, hay un cambio en el terreno que están, la superficie de la mano dura y caliente empieza a aumentar de temperatura dejándolos sofocados, ¿Este será por fin su final? ¿Muertos quemados? No es una bonita muerte, pero han visto docenas de muertes horribles esta noche y están seguros que esta no sería la peor.

Pero no hay fuego devorando sus cuerpos, pero sin lugar a dudas algo cambio. Hay alguien más en esa mano.

Hay un hombre alto de piel oscura, no como un hombre negro aunque esta piel es mucho más oscura que cualquier afroamericano que hubieran visto, es negra como el carbón y agrietada que deja ver un fuego ardiente bajo su piel, no, no puede ser, siguen sobre la misma mano, pero ese ahí es el mismo ser que los sostiene, con menos características abominables como colmillos y cuernos, pero sigue siendo el mismo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Antes de que terminen de identificarlo este se acerca a ellos caminando en su misa mano, es un ser más haya de la comprensión de cualquier ser humano, más que un muestro y todo lo horrible que alguien pudiera imaginar, un antiguo, era de esperar lo inesperado en estos seres.

La réplica, la misma entidad dividida del mismo ser que los sostiene toma con brusquedad a Marty, lo agarra de los hombros enterrando unas garras que el muchacho no había visto, y lo alza a la altura de sus ojos negros, el humano puede apreciar como esta mirada lo deja sin aire, esta mirada que llega hasta su alma, capaz de matarlo literalmente con una mirada, simplemente lo sabe.

Ya no hay sarcasmo, no hay fuerzas ni para un comentario cortante, en toda la noche jamás se sintió tan cerca de la muerte como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando un maldito zombi trato de comerlo. Pero sabe que ese ser no le matara, no ahora, no desperdiciara la nueva fuente de diversión que se encontró en su despertar extinguiendo su vida, y eso es lo más aterrador.

Si de por si la noche había dejado de ser tan bizarra y aterradora, lo que sigue aunque no lo más horrible, sigue el patrón indescifrable del caos y de lo impensable. Este ser le besa.

Es brusco, es dominio y demanda, es doloroso, no solo físicamente, ya que con ese beso algo se filtra, el simple humano cambia.

Mientras que la transformación era lenta tomando días en un hombre lobo, Dana tendría tiempo de despedirse de su humanidad por decirlo de alguna manera, la transformación de Marty duro unos segundos de agónico dolor.

Algo se filtró en de la boca de ese ser, algo tan antiguo como él, su poder depositándose en una urna frágil y endeble que casi quiebra en el proceso. Marty trata de gritar, de llorar, de arañar su cuerpo, pero no le es permitido ninguno de esos impulsos.

Su cuerpo ahora es prisionero entre aquellos grandes brazos inmovilizando, reteniendo sus convulsiones o sus intentos de escapar de aquel dolor, sus gritos son sofocados por la boca del otro, y algo le quema desde adentro, su sangre hierve, todo su cuerpo hierve, se derrite y se evapora, se está transformando.

Dana es testigo de aquella extraña clase de tortura sin comprender el objetivo de ese ser, solo sabe que Marty está sufriendo de una manera inimaginable, entre más pasa el tiempo más sabe que esto no es justo, que quizás la muerte de todos ellos debió ser un mal necesario para evitar esto, que si no hubiera dudado en disparar al final…

Lo que queda es la inconciencia, y saber que ya no será el mismo.

El antiguo lo recoge entre sus brazos de manera más cuidadosa y aprecia su nueva adquisición con algo parecido al aprecio, serán uno años muy entretenidos de ahora en adelante. Cuando alza la mirada para ver a Dana su mirada no es tan amable para con la hembra.

-Dana, de nuevo teniendo esa clase de pensamientos ¿verdad? No entiendo porque te escogieron como la VIRGEN ja, seguramente es porque ELLA se vio en ti-

Su antigua carcelera, ella también participo en aquella obra cuando joven, interpreto también el papel de la virgen, ¿pura y casta? No tanto. Era una mujer ambiciosa pero su juventud e ingenuidad trataban de dominar esa parte oscura de ella, aquella noche e que tuvo que enfrentar los peores horrores viendo a sus compañeros asesinados, se creyó especial, única, importante porque sobrevivió, jamás se sintió culpable por aquel hecho de haber sobrevivido o que no pensó que no había sido justo para sus supuestos amigos, si, muy parecida a Dana. De aquella joven que sobrevivió aquella fatídica noche nació una mujer fría y ambiciosa, decidió unirse a la misma organización que la había condenado a ella y a sus amigos y con el tiempo se convirtió en su directora, ¿Qué tan irónica podía ser la vida?

Probablemente la historia se hubiera repetido con Dana si Marty no lo hubieran subestimado.

-Esperemos que tus futuras crías no adquieran ese rasgo tuyo, tal vez algunos lo harán. Pero nada como una mano firme como para mantener a raya un mal carácter. Bueno, es momento de retomar mis tareas, sembrar caos, destrucción, ver viejos amigos-

-Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-

-Arrojarte por ahí y que te familiarices con tus nuevos camaradas-

-¿Qué? ¿Arrojarme?- 

-Sí, así que adiós Dana. Disfruta el fin del mundo tanto como puedas-

Con una patada arroja el cuerpo de la mujer de su mano, la oye gritar hasta que la voz roza a lo que será un aullido en un futuro no tan distante, será dolorosa la caída pero no morirá, él ya le dijo que clase de futuro le esperaba y se cumpliría, además la sangre de hombre lobo la ayudaría a curarse en poco tiempo.

Volvió su atención a su nueva pertenencia, si, estos años en el fin del mundo serían muy divertidos.


	2. 2

2

Esto era una locura, era una pesadilla, era peor que todo eso que alguna vez pudo llegar a temer en su vida. Era algo que estaba viviendo.

La conciencia solo lo regresa a la realidad, y a un mar de sensaciones de una gama inimaginable, el dolor y el placer danzan en su piel tan estrechamente que es difícil confundirlo. Esto lo está volviendo loco.

¿Qué está pasando?

Con alguien con experiencia que ha despertado innumerables veces preguntándose donde esta o que paso el día anterior, los recuerdos caen en su mente como tormenta de truenos y relámpagos en la bruma semi consiente de su despertar.

Muerte, destrucción, la pérdida de sus amigos y el despertar de un dios antiguo más allá de su comprensión. Y sabe que ni en sus más locos viajes por la hierba o droga que alguna vez ingirió sería capaz de imaginar ello.

No quiere estar aquí, no debería estar aquí, las cosas debieron ser diferentes.

Unas pequeñas vacaciones con sus amigos, viendo los avances de ese tal Holden con Dana en un intento de Jules y Curt de hacer que su amiga olvidara su última experiencia amorosa con aquel profesor, divirtiéndose con sus amigos, compartiendo sus teorías conspirativas y filosóficas.

Pero no fue así, solo fueron a la boca del lobo como ingenuos corderos al matadero.

¿Dónde es aquí?

No es la muerte, o no que se supone que cree que es la muerte.

Se siente tan perdido pero a la vez es tan hiperconsiente de su cuerpo, es como si pudiera sentir cada hueso, musculo, nervio y fibra de el por primera vez.

Sus pulmones se expanden y contraen en su caja torácica tratando de respirar, su corazón palpita aceleradamente, incluso cree sentir como su cuerpo empieza a liberar endorfinas para lidiar con el dolor y el placer que lo sigue confundiendo.

¿Qué pasa?

Debería estar muerto, tantas veces esa noche que estuvo rosándola como un carro descontrolado patinando en una carretera cubierta de hielo, y aun así siguió vivo hasta el final.

¡Está vivo! Y que agónico puede ser esto.

Su piel se siente demasiado sensible, en realidad todo su cuerpo hasta la medula lo está, esta consiente que no tiene nada puesto, nada de ropa, su piel no soportaría una carga como en esa en esos momentos.

Ahora la duda de donde está su ropa, ¿Quién se las quito?

-Marty, Marty, y aun me sorprender muchacho. Me hubiera esperado que siguieras inconsciente un poco más, pero despiertas. Como siempre haces las cosas a tu ritmo-

Esa voz, esa que le susurro aquella noche, ya no es un susurro, es algo a su lado palpable, o sería mejor decir algo en su interior, como voces en su cabeza.

-¿Qué? Ugghhh…-

Oh, incluso hablar es un dolor punzante. Las palabras salen como cien pies desde la garganta, arañando su camino al exterior.

No puede soportarlo, no quiere soportarlo.

-Pero lo harás, lo estás haciendo tan bien- una mano se posa en su pecho y arde, como arde. Ser enterrado en brea caliente sería mucho más fresco eso –solo acepta tu recompensa- la mano se desliza a través de su pecho hacia su vientre, el trayecto aunque corto es agónico, es un camino de fuego que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo -¿Qué tal se siente?- suelta en son de burla, es más que obvio que aquella entidad sabe perfectamente cómo se siente.

No quiere suplicar, pero está a punto de hacerlo para que pare. Ya ni se molesta en preguntar por qué ya que esto no tiene lógica para él, solo quiere que pare.

-Pero Marty, esto apenas comienza- dice aquel Dios mientras parece que su ha llegado a su destino, su miembro.

Suelta un lastimero sollozo y no está seguro que clase de tortura o acoso este, solo quiere que se acabe. La mano arde en sus genitales y puede jurar que es capaz de derretir la carne si se lo propone, cosa que no hace quizás para prolongar aún más el sufrimiento.

-Es en el máximo sufrimiento donde podemos apreciar las más exquisitas sensaciones y delicias, solo déjame mostrarte Marty. Esto es el comienzo-

Locuras, eran puras locuras, y él se estaba volviendo loco.

La mano que ardía al rojo vivo parecía muy entretenida en sus partes nobles, y lo más extraño es como respondían estas. En lugar de achicharrarse cual tocino podía sentir a su pene erguirse lentamente con la dolorosa caricia, y las sensaciones seguían bailando en su cuerpo, picando, acariciando y apuñalando.

Trato de retorcerse, alejarse, levantarse pero no puede, su cuerpo agoniza pero no puede escapar de su propia piel. La mano se desliza más abajo a sus muslos y los separa, ahora hay un cuerpo entre sus piernas que irradia calor cual sol.

Su mirada que mira sin ver por fin se enfoca en ese cuerpo de lava y fuego, y de otras cosas oscuras y antiguas. Ahora la versión que tiene delante de él tiene sus cuernos de venado irguiéndose orgullosamente en su frente, sus colmillos resaltan en una sonrisa depredadora y su mirada arde tan intensamente que lo puede sentir sobre todo su cuerpo, aunque no es lo único que sus cuernos es lo que se mantiene parado en ese cuerpo.

Lo siente golpear contra su muslo, y no es necesario ser un genio o estar lo suficiente consiente para adivinar que es. 

-Sí, y con mi semilla bautizare este cuerpo tuyo a esta nueva era-

No sabe si sus toques son suaves, o si expresa alguna forma de cariño, todo es confuso y doloso, tanto que bruma tanto su mente que siente que está al rojo vivo. Y si piensa que esto no puede empeorar, su carne es abierta y profanada por un fierro al rojo vivo, o al menos así se siente.

Sin preparación o cuidado ese monstruo atraviesa su cuerpo abriendo bruscamente sus paredes anales, si es posible Marty se siente aún más caliente, más doloroso, y en contra parte, lo que más teme en esos momentos, su cuerpo experimente placer.

¿Por qué?

-Mi mascota merece su premio, no solo puedo dejar que sufras en esto, también mereces algo de placer. Aunque si gustas en otro momento puedes experimentar solo dolor-

Marty niega y se retuerce. Sabe que esto apenas comienza pero imaginar otra repetición de esto ya causa más dolor dentro de él. Se está empezando a mover.

Su falo es enorme, grueso y duro como roca, quizá su cuerpo este hecho de algún mineral parecido y no de carne endeble y hueso frágil como el cuerpo que posee. Marty puede sentir el aliento jadeante sobre su rostro, puede ver los colmillos tan cerca de él que bien podría morder su cara y arrancarle la cara, por todo lo vivido lo cree muy capaz, pero en lugar de una mordida recibe un beso.

Es como el primero, dominante, salvaje, las manos no quedan atrás, toman sus caderas en un agarre que podría triturar sus huesos pero lo mantiene firme para que las caderas choquen en un ritmo frenético y animal.

Llora, ya no sabe ni porque, si por el dolor, por el miedo, la confusión y vergüenza, o porque esa punzada de placer aumenta hasta ser comparada al mismo nivel que el placer. Jamás había experimentado esto.

¿Así se siente estar con un Dios?

Con esto no creía que María o cualquier concepción virgen hubiera sido realizada en la historia del hombre por cualquier deidad, si podían experimentar esto no mantendrían sus piernas cerradas y castas.

¿Qué le está pasando? Simple locura.

Sus sollozos se mezclan con gemidos, le es difícil respirar y pensar coherentemente, el tiempo rece no tener coherencias.

Un segundo podría parecer una eternidad y un minuto un infinito en este tipo de situación, podria convertirse en polvo en esos momentos y poco le importaría.

La boca recorre su mentón y llega el cuello, puede sentir el filo de estos cortar su piel, sangre es lava, y él la bebe como agua salida de un manantial, cuando llega a la base de su cuello donde se une con el hombro es ahí cuando muerde, duro y como depredador parece que quiera arrancar un buen pedazo de carne, pero solo absorbe u sangre, se amanta de ella y lo escucha ronronear o lo que sea se ese sonido cuando lo hace.

-Oh Marty Marty, no me cansare de esto-

Las estocadas siguen, el falo ardiente parece que lo destroza desde adentro mientras que garras y dientes lo hacen desde afuera, y bien debería estar muriendo pero no pasa, ¿Por qué ese ser lo dejaría morir si se está entreteniendo tanto con él? Algo le dice que la razón que no a caído inconsciente aun es por la propia voluntad de este dios oscuro.

Y lo siente, profundo de él llenándolo con su semilla igual de ardiente que su poseedor, el Dios suelta un rugido, profundo y gutural, un ente que es más allá de cualquier comprensión humana disfrutando de los placeres de la carne con su más reciente adquisición. Inevitable como todas las otras sensaciones Marty igual llega a su orgasmo, y no ve estrellas, solo dos pozos profundos de fuego eterno en esos ojos que prometen días y noches de perdición, y una posible eternidad de cosas incomprensibles aun para este humano que ahora posee.

Más allá del cansancio pero aun consiente siente el cuerpo del dios oscuro estrecharlo, es apenas consiente que están en un lecho, es aún menos consiente si es de dia o de noche, solo sabe que ya no hay escapatoria.

El mundo dejara de existir, y él yace junto a su verdugo.

Locura, y luego por fin duerme, mientras que aquel Dios vislumbra el futuro con su nueva adquisición.


	3. 3

3  
Mientras que el mundo se vuelve cenizas otras cosas nacen, no necesariamente cosas buenas, ya que este era un mundo de dioses antiguos y olvidados, de pesadillas y monstruos.

¿Cómo conservar la cordura en un mundo como este? No se puede, no importa que tan terco hubiera sido como humano, arrancada esa naturaleza de él, no podía conservar la cordura de su ya inexistente humanidad. Ahora era algo más.

¿Qué era él? A veces ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Mi juguete… mi premio… te libere de esas tontas ataduras de la humanidad mi mascota, ahora estas más allá de eso- decía esa oscura voz los días y noches en que su captor, su autoproclamado amo decidía hacerle compañía, o al menos una parte de él.

La omnipresencia al parecer era un verdadero don de los dioses; aquella cosa que le capturo en el día 0, como a veces llamaba a ese fatídico día en que la civilización humana vio su fin tal como se conocía, un dios, podía estar en varios lugares a la vez, siendo visible o invisible. 

¿Un juguete? ¿Un premio? ¿Una mascota? ¿Un recordatorio del triunfo de los dioses antiguos una vez más sobre la humanidad? Tal vez todo eso y más era para su captor, pero a la vez aun no contestaba las dudas de lo que era ahora.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado del día 0? Décadas en realidad, y él aún conservaba el mismo aspecto jovial de un universitario en sus primeros años. 

Eso había sido una de las peores cosas, su vida estaba completamente a merced de la voluntad de su amo, no importaba el tiempo que pasara conservaría el mismo aspecto, no importaba si se cortaba las venas, cosa que ya había intentado un par de veces ya después de un par de semanas en las que ese maldito dios decidió entrenarse con su juguete, poseyéndolo y torturándolo de varias maneras, podía sangrar toda su sangre, pero seguiría respirando, seguiría vivo solo porque su amo así lo quería.

Estaría atado a esta vida hasta que a su amo le diera la gana.

-Eres mi favorito- susurraría esa cruel creatura mientras él le exigiría un porqué de todo este sufrimiento, mientras entraba a su cuerpo nuevamente como si quisiera permanecer ahí para siempre.

A veces siente que debería sentirse más culpable o con remordimientos sobre el trágico destino que sufrió la humanidad, miles de muertos, poblaciones esclavizadas por otras creaturas, por lo que sabe algunos otros dioses tienen una afinidad parecida a la de su amo y conservan a algunos humanos como mascotas o entretenimiento, pero ninguna con el mismo trato que él, viviendo en el templo de ese dios, residiendo en los aposentos de este y ninguno con una maldición como la suya. 

Debería sentirse culpable, a veces lo hace, pero recuerda esa noche infernal en que perdió a sus amigos, unos por muertes atroces y otra por traición. 

La humanidad tarde o temprano hubiera encontrado su fin por su propia mano, además este nuevo mundo no era necesariamente tan malo para la tierra, había dioses apegados a elementos que defendían sus territorios y protegían la naturaleza a la cual habían perdido mucho de menos en su exilio. Había una diosa en el amazonas que reforesto los bosques en menos de una hora, y había otros dioses en los mares que limpiaron de impurezas y basura sus aguas.

Con el tiempo tubo la certeza que esa noche si Dana no hubiera tenido el hombre lobo a sus espaldas le hubiera disparado, la pudiera excusar por la presión del momento, la muerte de unos pocos por la vida de muchos, tratar de evitar esta catástrofe, pero sabe que Dana siempre fue algo egoísta y egocentrista, cuando le dijeron que no era necesario que ella muriera, pero sus amigos si, ella podría vivir, sobrevivir, vio la resolución en esos ojos.

Bueno, Dana había logrado su objetivo de salir viva, un par décadas como mujer lobo ayudando a la tasa de natalidad de la especie hasta que murió por meterse en una lucha con la hembra del líder del clan que pertenecía creyendo que se merecía el puesto como hembra alfa. Marty a veces podía ir a ver a los hijos y nietos de Dana, podía ver los rasgos de ella entre ellos y recordar los viejos tiempos un poco, sentir algo de nostalgia por cuando pensó que su grupo de amigos permanecerían juntos para siempre.

Civilizaciones habían caído, y sobre sus escombros otras se formaban. Esto pasó con algunas creaturas, no todas eran seres guiados por el instinto o al menos no todo el tiempo, así que de la humanidad casi no quedaba nada, pero de que la vida seguía su curso así lo hacía.

Había visto cosas atroces, no solo de la cacería de las creaturas de pesadilla a un mundo lleno de presas, de humanos, sino también en la caída de la civilización humana.

-Hermano contra hermano, amigo contra amigo, el instinto de supervivencia sobre todo, admirable, pero hay también otras cosas poco admirables- a veces su amo le hacía observar lo que pasaba cuando cada ciudad era conquistada y derribada.

Ver aquellos monstruos destruirlo todo era una cosa, y otra era ver a los desesperados humanos tratando de sobrevivir, luchando a veces de las maneras más ruines. Su amo podía admirar eso, el también, tercos humanos no admitiendo la derrota hasta el final, pero había otras cosas que explotaban dentro del humano junto a la tragedia, peores instintos que los hacían a veces peores monstruos de los que estaban huyendo.

El fuerte aprovechándose del débil, robando o asesinando, en los peores casos tratándolos como escoria, haciendo cosas tan horribles como su amo se las hacia a él a veces.

-Simples animales- lo escucho una vez mientras observaba a un hombre tratar de violar a una chica mucho menor que él, la rabia y el asco removieron sus entrañas en aquel momento, al menos los monstruos que los cazaban tenían la decencia de no hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Su amo era atroz, era cruel, podía hacerlo sangrar, pero imposible como pareciera al menos equilibraba la balanza con cierto placer, esa era otra cosa que le había asustado en un principio, sea que le había hecho desde ese beso que le cambio, su cuerpo reaccionaria a los deseos, a los toques, a la voz de ese dios oscuro. 

Su vida, su cuerpo, su cordura a merced de ese ser.

Aquel día fue la primera vez que su nueva naturaleza saliera a flote y mato a un humano. 

-Oh Matty, el rojo de la sangre queda tan bien sobre ti- después de matar a ese hombre en un lapso borroso de sus memorias termino cubierto de sangre y viseras, no recuerda exactamente que había hecho en ese momento.

Fue como cuando aquel muerto viviente le ataco en la cabaña, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, su cuerpo moviéndose por sí solo, pero en vez de atacar a un monstruo salido de pesadillas, ataco a un humano, alguien que alguna vez debió considerar como semejante, pero ya no más.

Y como el zombie solo quedo una pequeña pila de porquería, huesos rotos, carne y viseras desgarradas, sangre por doquier.

La niña los miro con horror pero al fijar la mirada en Matty también había cierto brillo de agradecimiento, su destino después de eso fue ser recogida por una madre arpía, no termino siendo comida sino fue adoptada como su hija y convertida en una arpía de plumas negras y café. Muchos de los monstruos hacían eso si podían, la población no era tan grande y si tenían el favor de un dios de su lado podían transformar humanos que creyeran pudieran aumentar la población de ellos.

Su amo tenia a varias creaturas bajo su servicio, por lo tantos muchas de ellas tenían su favor para convertir a varias de sus víctimas y volverlas parte de la creciente población de creaturas.

La humanidad trato de luchar, hubo ejércitos y bombas, también hubo ayuda de sacerdotes y cazadores que tenían cierto conocimiento de cómo vencer algunas de las cosas que los atacaban, pero nadie sabía cómo vencer a dioses antiguos como su amo. El conocimiento olvidado, y sin este era obvio que la humanidad no encontrara defensa contra estos.

-Mis hermanos y yo estamos recuperando lo que nos pertenece, es hilarante ser testigo de sus intentos de defensa y como estos les afectan- su amo se mostró muy animado cuando una bomba nuclear exploto en una de las ciudades que estaba conquistando, miles de humanos murieron ese día y otros cientos de sus creaturas, pero esto le causo gracia a su amo. 

El dios antiguo se mantenía en pie entre los escombros, la miseria y muerte, demostrando sin lugar a dudas que los intentos de la humanidad terminarían en fracaso. Siempre con Marty como testigo, de su grandeza, de su atrocidad, de su poder que parecía absoluto.

-Antes de la luz o la oscuridad había nada, y en la nada nosotros nacimos. Somos más antiguos de lo que puedes imaginar, siempre hemos existido y existiremos de una forma u otra- con los años, por alguna clase de confianza o especie de historias de terror antes de dormir, como si de por si terminar ultrajado no fuera cosa suficiente, este dios le contaría sobre su existencia.

Historias de pasado distantes que el dichoso humano moderno era incapaz de imaginar, pero que alguna vez sus antepasados tuvieron que lidiar, y si quizás la memoria del hombre no fuera tan vaga, esta no se hubiera repetido.

Pero el hombre olvida, y comete los errores una y otra vez, si Marty no hubiera arruinado el ritual quizás alguien más lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano. Marty solo acelero las cosas.

-Podrías pensarlo así, o que estuviste en el lugar adecuado en el momento preciso, aunque pienses que no jajajaja oh Marty, aun te queda tanto por ver- 

Y serian años y más años, y serian tortuosos y de locura hasta que pensar que alguna vez fue humano fuera un recuerdo lejano, y que esto que sentía, aberrante cumulo de sentimientos en su pecho, fuera algo común. Los psicólogos llamarían esto síndrome de Estocolmo o algo así, una fijación insana por su captor, pero su amo se había vuelto en la única constante en su vida, podría odiarlo, pero con los años que seguían podría ser demasiado cansado invertir su energía en eso, solo le quedaba aceptar esta locura y a su nueva naturaleza.

Marty hacia las cosas a su manera, Marty era Marty y solo había un Marty para esa creatura de destrucción y oscuras creaciones.

Mientras la humanidad cae de su antigua gloria amo y siervo observarían el nacer de una nueva era.


End file.
